Uchiha's Jealous Streaks
by kohana28
Summary: Be careful not to cross the jealous wrath of a certain Uchiha......or you'll get your ass kicked. Really! SasuSaku
1. Possessive Much?

Uchiha's Jealous Streaks

By: kohana28

Chapter 1: Possessive much?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! What's the point of saying this when we all know that Masashi Kishimoto does?

The bright golden sun is peeking out from the white puffy clouds in a clear blue sky hovering above Konoha. Anyone would have thought that this is a sure sign of a great day coming up.

Save for one.

Team seven is currently at their usual meeting place waiting for their sensei to arrive. This wasn't unusual to them though they still find it irritating to wait at least four hours in the sun for their perverted teacher.

"Remind me to give our sensei an alarm clock on his next birthday." Sakura muttered frustrated at the tardiness of their teacher as she plopped on the grass beside Naruto who is currently sleeping. Although she knew very well that it wouldn't help anyway. How did they know? Well, they tried.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched at Sakura's action a while ago. He doesn't want HIS Sakura sitting with an idiotic moron namely, Naruto. But the past years of keeping an aloof persona and a cool facade restrained him from dragging Sakura away from the dobe and placing her right beside him. Besides, he knew that HIS Sakura will not like a dobe like him … though that didn't really stop him from feeling a teensy, weensy bit jealous.

Years have passed before Sasuke finally managed to swallow his pride and admit to _himself _that he really like Sakura, more than a friend. Though he's still having a hard time admitting it to her due to _certain circumstances_, he also can't help but feel a little over protective with HIS cherry blossom…… not to mention possessive.

It wasn't as if he's not trying to tell her, really.

Suddenly, a soft poof caught his attention as their silver haired sensei arrived with his hand at the back of his head in a sort of sheepish way.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late again!" shouted Naruto as Kakashi continued to scratch the back of his head.

Sakura just hung her head.

A totally bad sign.

Sasuke shifted a little farther from the three.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows as well as Sasuke, both a bit surprised at the pink-haired girl reaction or rather, lack of reaction.

Naruto, meanwhile, seemed to be unaware of the current happenings around him as he continued to blabber about the tardiness of their sensei.

Kakashi and Sasuke both sweat dropped at this.

"Ah, well you see, I passed by a family turtle crossing the street so I decided to follow them until they got home safely." Kakashi stated.

Sakura finally snapped and begn yelling at their poor sensei until he got deaf.

Or maybe, not so poor after all.

'I knew it was too good to last.' Sasuke thought referring to the lack of reaction of a certain pink-haired teammate who was apparently trying her best to control her emotions though, it obviously didn't worked.

A huge sigh escaped the young man's lips as he waited for them to finish.

_This is going to be a long day….._

Team 7 was exhausted from the day's training. Kakashi seemed to be in mood that day as they received a hellish training from him.

"Okay, that's it for today children! See you here tomorrow at the same time. Bye!" he said cheerfully as he opened his beloved book to read and left in a blink of an eye.

They groaned as they knew, tomorrow morning when they arrive all they'll see is birds, trees, grass and perhaps some squirrels but certainly no Kakashi and his perverted book.

"Gosh. Kakashi-sensei sure had a great morning. He was irritatingly energetic to see us in pain, ne?" Sakura said annoyed.

Sasuke couldn't agree more though he'd bit his own tongue before admitting that out loud.

"Ah, forget about our perverted teacher Sakura-chan, do you want to go to Ichiraku with me?" Naruto asked looking at her with hope filling his blue eyes as he threw her his infamous foxy grin.

Sasuke fought the urge to kick Naruto face as a big fat vein appeared on his forehead.

'_How dare he ask MY Sakura on a date right under my nose?' _

Sakura sighed. "Okay! I'm hungry anyway." She said as Naruto did a little victory dance.

Needless to say, the raven-haired genius was shocked beyond his wits.

……though the overwhelming feeling of jealousy that ran through his proud Uchiha veins didn't last as Sakura asked him a question.

"Would you like to come with us Sasuke-kun? Sakura asked with her eyes wide and filled with anticipation for a positive answer.

He smirked inwardly as the blonde boy pouted in the corner, obviously hoping that he will refuse.

'Ha! As if I'm going to let HIM spend some time alone with MY Sakura!' his inner ranted as he nodded dumbly which made Sakura beam widely as his stomach did a few cartwheels.

Of course, the reason that made him say yes was the fact that he too, was hungry at the moment and certainly not the breathtaking smile Sakura gave him when he nodded.

Anything, actually, but that.

They walked side by side to the ramen stall, Naruto pouting while Sakura, happy and content.

Sasuke tried to keep his head towards where they are heading but Sakura's face kept him from doing that.

'Snap out of it Uchiha! YOU ARE AN UCHIHA FOR GOD'S SAKE! Control yourself!' he scolded himself inwardly though it didn't help anyway.

Finally, Sakura got tired of all the glances she's been receiving from the raven-haired boy so she turned to him at exactly the same moment Sasuke turned to glance at her again.

"What?" Sakura asked quite irritated. She thought maybe she had something in her face like dirt or something.

Sasuke reddened slightly as he muttered an almost inaudible "Nothing."

Sakura frowned at him but kept on her way with her gaze forward.

'This is so unlike him. I wonder if he's okay.' She thought, her brows stated to crease with worry.

Sasuke noticing the worry look on her face started to worry himself.

'Did I do something wrong?' he asked himself thinking of things that he could probably have done wrong.

It was always like this now, him being conscious every time he's with or near Sakura. Normally, he wouldn't care, but every rule has an exception, right?

It was really hard for his part for him to watch every move he makes in front of Sakura; he always thought it would affect the way Sakura would look at him.

Meanwhile, Naruto just gazed ahead; unaware of the inner turmoil his teammates are having as he thought of what he would order when they get there.

He immediately lashed out as soon as the "ICHIRAKU" ramen sign board came into view which left Sasuke and Sakura lagging behind.

Sakura just sighed softly and muttered something under her breath.

"Typical Naruto."

The Sakura petals were in bloom today as they dance around the walking couple in the April wind.

Sakura's candy colored tresses played with the wind as her elegant emerald eyes glistened in the sun, enhancing her beauty more.

As the Sakura petals continue to circle around them, making beautiful patterns of petals in the air in which Sakura's face gave a trace of contentment, a small yet graceful smile adorning her lips, Sasuke wondered about the thing that has been bugging him every day since he realized he loved her.

_Should I tell her now?_

He repeatedly thought this, his mind a bit dazed by Sakura's beauty.

As they neared the ramen stand, in which from afar they could already see Naruto ordering his all-time-favorite food enthusiastically, Sasuke made a decision.

A decision that could probably change his entire life.

A decision that he's never done before though because of a certain feeling that a certain kunoichi induced in him, made him so.

He looked at Sakura again, tracing her smooth, flawless face as her eyes sparkled in amusement as she watched the sakura petals adorn the atmosphere with their fragrance and lovely pink color that seemed to encourage the feeling of contentment to everyone.

Though Sasuke's case was different.

As he combed his hair with his sweaty, calloused hands he mulled over on the exact words he was going to say to Sakura. After all, it was his first time and who knows, it may be his last.

Thinking these almost made him smile and seemed to lighten his nervousness, a little.

Now what will I say to her ……

'How about, I love you?'

Nah too cheesy.

'Well, how about I care for you?'

Too corny.

'I like you?'

Oh well, no choice.

He made his final decision then as he stopped in his tracks and looked at her retreating back, apparently not noticing yet his sudden halt in his steps.

Finally noticing the lost of her teammates faint footsteps behind her, she turned around only to be met with a pair of onyx eyes staring at her emerald green ones with intensity.

Obviously taken aback by his teammate's behavior she raised her delicate pink eye brow at him in question.

Sasuke felt it was the time he had been both waiting and dreading for as he watched her turn around, her pink colored tresses following her move, swayed with the wind as she intoxicated him with her fragrance.

'_I wonder what perfume she uses.'_

'_Arrghh! Stop! I need to tell her now!'_

As he opened his mouth to speak the words he want to convey, he found his mouth parched as he felt himself tremble with cold sweat running through his pale face.

"Sasuke-kun, daijoubu deska?" Sakura asked him as she placed her hand on his forehead, making the poor boy shiver slightly, his face turning from pale to the reddest color known to man.

'_Oh man. Why now?'_

He just nodded dumbly watching Sakura's hand retreating slowly as she was about to turn around when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

Sakura searched the stoic boy's face as she said carefully, "Is there something you want to tell me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes." He managed to croak out to her.

They just stood there, gazing in each other's eyes, both unsure of what to do next, though before anything could happen a strange green blur appeared in sight as it rapidly came swooshing their way like a storm.

Sasuke was about to speak when he saw Sakura's green eyes left his face and turned towards the opposite direction which made him to follow suit.

"What the –" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt Sakura's arm slipping away from his firm grasp.

His eyes glinted murderously with intent of killing a bowl-cut haired, fuzzy brow and apparently, HIS Sakura's number one fan and suitor, none other than ROCK LEE!

"My dear Sakura-chan, you're beauty never fades as spring blooms, your charisma only increases which forced me, Konoha's Green Beast to simply stare and marvel at your beauty. Here, take this bouquet of flowers from me as a sign of my undying devotion." He finished his little speech as he shoved a bouquet of red roses to her.

"Thank you Lee-san." Sakura stammered politely which made Lee cry for happiness.

A certain young man with fuzzy brows days' is about to be numbered as Sasuke cursed every single thing about him.

He ruined the mood.

He diverted her attention from me.

He gave MY Sakura a bouquet.

He talked to MY Sakura

He ruined everything.

Sakura shook him slightly as she tried to get his attention, which she had been doing for quite sometime now.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she looked at his coal black eyes.

This seemed to work since Sasuke snapped out of his little reverie about torturing a certain Gai-look-a-like.

Sasuke stared at the big, green orbs until he realized how close their gap was as he started backing away, afraid to let her see his blush.

Sakura also noticed this as she blush a bright crimson and turned her back on him.

"Well, let's go Sasuke-kun, Naruto's waiting." With this said she lashed out and headed for the ramen bar.

"Aa."

Mission failed.

A/N: 'S'up! All I'm asking for you guys are comments and better yrt suggestions for my fic and other future fics! So, hit the review button now and help me improve my fics.

Oh, and thanks for the readers and reviews I got from my other fic!

Ja Ne …… for now


	2. Young Love?

Uchiha's Jealous Streaks

By: kohana28

Chapter 2: Young Love?

A day had passed since the failed attempt of a certain raven-haired lad on confessing his true feelings on a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

Sasuke sighed as he felt the cool breeze caress his face. It was seven o'clock sharp in the morning, the usual arranged time team 7 was supposed to meet everyday for their training.

Now, in any case, it was normal that Naruto would arrive at least two hours late than the said prearranged time. And where was he at those times? Well, he is usually sleeping in for an hour before he rushes up to the meeting while on the way, he'll see the Ichiraku ramen stand and he just can't resist but seat for an hour.

Oh, and one might wonder on how does, he, Uchiha Sasuke, knows this?

Quite simple really, he once followed him --- with Sakura's insistence of course.

Naturally, he wouldn't want to do such a (what Shikamaru would say) troublesome task but when he learned that Sakura, HIS Sakura, was going to visit that dobe alone…. Let's just say, he couldn't let that happen.

And so they found out the idiot's every morning itinerary.

On the other hand, their sensei would at least be five hours late at the least and will arrive with a pathetic excuse for Sakura and Naruto to chew out. Probably reading his filthy somewhere else.

All of these things are happening everyday and one would get used to it.

Now, what was his problem again?

Oh, right.

Sakura.

No, scratch that.

_HIS Sakura._

It was utterly embarrassing, frustrating not to mention infuriating! I mean, one time you thought you'd be able to express your long suppressed feelings…only to get interrupted by an IDIOT!

'He'll have his day, that spandex-wearing-bowl-haired idiot.' Sasuke thought darkly as he kicked a stone at his feet. He watched as it flew a few good meters away and landed on the water creating a splash.

"Hn." When are they going to show up? He'd been here for almost an hour already.

On most occasions, he wouldn't have minded waiting. He had been alone in his life for many years and solitude has been his friend. He liked silence. And then there's Sakura beside him talking about things or simply sighing as she view the falling cherry blossom on the lake, one would find that time really flies.

Some things kept him a tad busy too, while waiting I mean.

He would have been occasionally glancing in _her_ direction. It was just to see how she was doing. Just to find out if she was bored because of the silence but like him, she seemed to have learned to treasure it.

He especially love the way how her pink hair sway with the wind, her fragrance scattering in the air … reaching him.

'_She always smelled like flowers.' _

But then, there was this one teeny-weeny problem.

She's not here. Yet.

Yes, the ever so punctual Haruno Sakura was LATE. And it irritated him to no end.

'_Where was she anyway?_' The raven haired lad thought furiously as he glanced for the umpteenth time at the direction at where she was supposed to be coming from.

"My, my, my…sulking are we?" A voice snapped Sasuke out from his little reverie as he turned and met the gaze of his so-called sensei.

"Hn. I am NOT sulking." _As if Uchiha's sulk. We DO NOT sulk!_

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." Kakashi held up his hands in defeat, the other one was holding up his favorite _novel_ indicating that he was just reading when he came.

'Hn. Pervert.'

"Where are the others?" Sasuke asked grudgingly at the jounin who had started reading and ignoring him.

"Huh?!" He raised his eyes only to find a set of them glaring right at him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. Wasn't he supposed to come a few more hours later? At the very least?

"Oh. Yeah. I came to tell you that training's cancelled. Tsunade-sama said it was because of the festival later at night." He explained to the obviously annoyed and disgruntled Uchiha.

"Hn. I'm going." He snapped at him as he placed his balled fists deep in his pockets intending to go to the forest and let his frustrations out.

"Troubles on young love…huh _Sasuke-kun_?" The white haired jounin called after him as the said lad stiffened. He chuckled at the sight.

"About time too! I even thought you were _gay_! Well, just almost!" Kakashi continued teasing the confused lad. He definitely enjoys infuriating the broody teen.

Swish. Swish. Swish.

Three kunais accompanied with a death glare was enough to say it all. That he was pissed. Big time.

Kakashi chuckled even more as he saw the raven haired ninja seethe in suppressed anger as he promptly turned away from him and started to trudge down the path. Each step seems to be his temporary anger outlet.

"Oh, and Sasuke? Good luck!"

Just as Sasuke was about to retort on his teacher's weird statement, he turned around only to find that he's not there anymore. He gave an irritated sigh.

'Why was _he_ their _teacher_ again?'

..::( - )::..

Eyes hidden beneath his raven bangs, Uchiha Sasuke made his way through the busy street of Konoha. Different kinds of people come from different directions with different destinations.

You could hear the voices of the vendors, shouting their products to every passer-by hoping to catch their attention and sell their stuff.

Children run around, their laughter mixed with the somewhat frantic conversations and orders being passed around by the people who are preparing for tonight's festival.

But the raven haired lad barely even noticed the entire ruckus going on the village. Even the cold looks and whispers of some of the village elders at the side streets, he did not noticed.

It was after all, usual for him to be treated this way by the villagers as they haven't exactly forgotten what he did to Konoha years ago. It was a short span of years he considered to be the darkest time of his life. Except perhaps after what happened to his clan though.

And so as bend round the corner of the street, intending to go home and eat a little then train after while though his head filled with several thoughts about …

'_I wonder where Sakura is.'_

'_Are there enough tomatoes left at home?'_

'_I'm getting a bit hungry...'_

'_Damn that Kakashi making me wait like that! I bet he did that on purpose, reading that filthy book of his in some dark corner!'_

"Have you heard the news?" He heard a voice from somewhere he passed by said.

'_I wonder if Sakura is going to the festival.'_

"What? What news? Please tell me!!!!" Another voice pleaded.

'_Hm..should I go too?'_

"Well, if you really insist!"

'_Nah, it'll probably be too much of a trouble. I think I'll just ----'_

"Haruno Sakura has a new boyfriend!"

'_What the hell?'_

..::( - )::..

R & R

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed for my first chappie! –Kohana28


End file.
